Space's Origin
by Unurith
Summary: Basically this story is about a young teen duck finding her world ,and dimension i might add, turned upside down and ending up a new resident of the Anahiem Pond home of the Mighty Ducks!


SVX: Well everyone I am going to be introducing a new character of mine ****

SVX: Well everyone I am going to be introducing a new character of mine! Her name is Space Erring. If you've read some of my GW stories you've read about her in a different dimension were she's a human well she is a duck now Ha ha aha aha! Any way onto the story!

****

Origin Story

__

By Space_VixenX

Concentration was causing small beads of sweat to form on the young ducks forehead. She clutched onto her dagger tighter as her palms became slick. She stared at the creature in front of her holding her breath hoping to get the advantage. The Saurian general grunted as he stared outside his small portal window at the scenery outside. He was one of the few Saurians left on Puckworld sense the master tower had been destroyed, but global security would never be safe as long as any Saurians were still on the planet. Normally the Blade did not get involved with such righteous matters but it had become personal when a Saurian killed one of their own. That's when Oz organized a global assassin mission for all able members. That's why she was here in this ship preparing to attack. She gripped her dagger tighter as she reached striking range raising it high above her head. The young duck moved forward emotion flashing through her light blue eyes as she prepared to strike. That's when she felt it, it started as a slight breeze then a heavy gust of wind. She turned to see a bright blue spiral form behind her. The saurian turned as he felt the breeze smiling ruefully until he saw the teen. He growled and began to stalk towards her, smoke billowing from his nostrils. She lunged for the Saurian dagger reaching out in front of her a primal scream ripping from her throat. Just before she could reach the General a strong force began to pull her backward in mid air. A desperate scream ripped from her throat as she saw herself being ripped away from her target. Her golden blonde and platinum hair flew around her as she struggled to get a hold on some equipment failing to do so. Before she could dodge it a large piece of equipment flew by her connecting with her head causing stars and spots to fly across her vision before the world went black.

The Saurian general watched as the young duck disappeared into the dimensional gateway he had been waiting for. Lord Dragaunus was expecting a general and his army and would only receive a duck. He felt anger rise in him as he let a primal roar escape is snarled lips.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wildwing stared at the dimensional gateway his hands clenched in fists. He moved his gaze to Dragaunas who stood on a large platform in the factory where the battle had been fought. The Saurian sneered a viscous smile of gloating as a laugh ripped from his throat. Wildwing shivered at the cold sound fear rising from the pit of his stomach. 

"Soon, I will have an army of saurians and drones along with one of my strongest Generals to aide me in destroying you pathetic water fowl," with this said he let another triumphant laugh bubble from his gut, through his throat, and out to float in the air around them. Wing glanced at his team and watched how they shifted nervously but kept all their weapons level and never breaking their stance. 

"Lord something is coming through," informed Wraith as a small object could be seen in the pit of the gateway. All eyes moved from their previous sight to the new one of a tiny whit figure falling to the ground. There was a moment of confusion as all occupants stared at the still form before Wildwing triggered the mask. His eyes widened with shock as the read outs of the scanner appeared before his eyes.

"It's a duck!" The team hesitated for a moment before continuing its assault of pucks on the four saurians. Dragaunas roared in anger and reached for his teleporter as soon as the figure was identified. The rest of his henchmen followed his example and all disappeared in a sickeningly green glow. All ducks lowered their weapons and turned to the still mass lying twenty feet from them. Wildwing cautiously made his way over to their new visitor keeping his eyes open for any sign of movement. He finally reached the ducks side and signaled for Tanya to join his side. The female duck kneeled down and gently rolled the unconscious duck onto its back. Wildwing took in the ducks appearance; young maybe Dive's age, very fit probably athletic or active in some way, white feathers as white as his, a pale bill like she didn't see much sun, and her hair was golden blonde with platinum blonde streaks framing her face. Wing noticed a deep gash on the side of the teen's head near the temple. "Tanya?"

"Uh…she'll be fine just a hard knock to the head, but I'd like get her in the medicom to be sure," said Tanya as she looked over the young duck. Wildwing nodded and gathered the unconscious teen in his arms. He turned to see Duke and Grin heading towards the Migrator as Mallory and Dive entered through the hatch. Wing looked at the young duck in his arms and frowned, this was going to be quite a wake up call for the girl.

~~*~~*~~*~~

She felt herself being lifted from the ground and her body screamed with pain in protest. She opened her eyes a crack but could only make out a blurry white mass before darkness decided to make friends.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Dive had already buckled in and was starting the engines of the Migrator when Wing finally took a seat behind the wheel. Wing pressed on the gas and the Migrator ripped from where it sat and raced down the street towards the Pond. After only a short ride the ducks pulled into the hatch and cut the engines. Dive turned from his seat to watch Grin block his view of the new duck as he lifted them from the ground. He watched Grin and the rest of the ducks exit the Migrator and enter the infirmary. Nosedive sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt and headed after the rest of his team to get a good look at this new arrival.

When he finally reached the infirmary he stopped dead in his tracks as, for the first time, he caught a glimpse of the duck. His heart froze in his chest and his mouth went dry, "It's not possible," was all he was able to say.

~~*~~*~~*~~

"Well, her heart rate is normal, brain activity…normal, the only thing wrong with her is that abrasion on her head and well uh the fact she's uh, ya know, out of it," said Tanya as she read the screen in front of her.

"That's wonderful sweetheart but that still doesn't tells us who she is and further more…" but Duke didn't finish as he caught a glimpse of Nosedive out of the corner of his eye. "Hey kid are you alright?" 

"I thought she was dead," said Dive completely ignoring the older ducks question.

"Pardon?" 

"I can't believe…after this long…and this far a distance…"

"Ya know kid complete sentences do wonders in helping other people understand you," said Duke as he watched Nosedive slowly approach the medicom. Wildwing passed a confused glance from his brother to Duke before speaking up.

"Nosedive?"

"Her name was…is, heh I still can't believe she's alive," said Dive staring at her with relief and shock on his features. "Her name is Space Erring, I met her in the camps we were roomies I guess you could say. We shared a cell, Stars she was like my best friend." Suddenly the girl began to moan and stir causing everyone to jump.

"She's waking up!"

~~*~~*~~*~~

Pain, what a welcoming wagon, she felt like she had just gone a round with Sebastion, and lost…big time. She heard the whirring of machines around her and forced her eyes open. Squinting at the harsh light she looked around her eyes still not focusing. She saw figures in the room and felt her heart begin to panic as memories of the saurian general entered her mind. She jump from where she lay, her mind was willing but, unfortunately, her body was not. She collapsed to on knee holding her head as it scolded her for such a quick movement. Two hands landed on her shoulder and in a last attempt to escape she through her fist at the thing behind her. She heard a verbal protest but felt no connection and swung again with her other fist. A strong hand wrapped around her wrist and she swung her other only to have it too wrapped in a strong grip. 

"Space please calm down girly girl," the voice ripped through her and she gasped. She blinked her eyes at the figure in front of her, her vision slowly focusing. 

"Dive? I don't know if anyone has told you but, you're suppose to be dead," her voice cracked as her eyes began to water. She loosened her fists so the hung limply in Dive's grasp as they stared at each other in disbelief. 

"Well you know me I don't really listen to what anyone says," said Dive smiling a little as it truly sunk in, she was alive.

"Slacker."

"Freak." With this said Space let out a shriek of joy and pounced on Nosedive crushing him in a monster hug. He was alive, alive and well, she had worried about him, worried for so long…*SLAP*! "Ow, what the Hell was that for," complained Dive as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You had me worried for a year and a half Dive, a year and a half," said Space her face twisted in mock anger, "but I'll let it slide just this once!" With that said she tackled him again and put him in a headlock attacking him with noogies. 

"Ah hey watch the hair," laughed Dive trying to free himself from the death grip, 'when did she get so strong.' 

"Ahem!" Both teens stopped their rough play and looked at the rest of the team. Space stood quickly from her position on the floor and stared at the other five ducks. Her eyes widened and her mouth quirked to a smile as she saw the mask. She pointed her finger with her other hand on her hip as she looked at the team.

"That's the mask of Ducaine, which means you're the reckon team, the one that destroyed the master tower and then disappeared. By the Stars everyone thinks you're dead." She laughed a little and turned her head to look at Dive. "Wait till everyone sees you're alive," she paused and turned back to the group until her gaze rested on Duke, "Duke L'Orange right?" Duke looked confused for a moment before nodding and looking at her questioningly. "That is so stoke! I can't wait to tell Shaddow, she will be so thrilled, maybe even lighten up a bit then maybe I can have some time off…" she began to roam off into her own conversation with herself.

"Excuse me sweetheart, but would you mind letting us in on your conversation," said Duke a little frazzled by the mention of the name Shaddow. Space looked up and smiled before continuing her conversation.

"Sorry anyway, this is so amazing where have you guys been?" Before anyone could answer Phil barged into the room cell phone propped by his ear.

"Yes boobala a photo shoot tomorrow you got it they'll be there," with that said he hung up and looked up and noticed the new duck. "Well looky here a new profit…er… I mean duck," he began to walk forward when a loud crack was heard and Phil yelped dropping his cell phone. All eyes flew to Space whose eyes where wide with fear but her stance was that of a fighter, and a six-foot long whip was gripped in her hand. Phil backed up slightly as he looked at his hockey team.

"Stay away from me you…you…whatever the Hell you are, Dive what is it?" She voice was nearly hysterical but her body language didn't give away her emotions. She followed Phil's every move with her eyes her grip tightening on the handle of her whip. Dive slowly walked over to her as Mallory went over and stood in front of Phil.

"Space, that's Phil it's okay he won't hurt you, just try and get you to sign a contract," said Nosedive as he slowly took the whip from her hand and lowered her arm. She stared at him confused before running past everyone and into the elevator where Phil had emerged. Her heart was raising as she pressed the button marked 'Ground'. When the doors finally opened she looked around the arena feeling her heart pounding faster. She saw natural light out of the corner of her eye and ran towards it exploding out of the arena and into streets. She looked around her heart thumping faster and louder in her chest. This wasn't Puckworld, Puckworld has ice and snow, and this was green. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed turning around to be faced with the entire team. She became hysterical and began to scream.

"What the Hell is going on, where am I, where is this, what hap…hap…" she didn't finish as the shock finally caught up to her and she felt her knees buckle beneath her. Her last rational thought was that of fear and disorientation before her world went black.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Duke watched as Tanya checked the new ducks vitals making sure they were still stable. He had been waiting for the young duck to wake so he could question her about what she knew about Shaddow. The name brought back so many emotions and memories that he had near forgotten. Duke watched as Nosedive entered the infirmary and began to talk to Tanya his face relaxed but there was still a lot of stress surrounding the young duck. Duke sighed and walked over to Space's bedside and stared at the young teen. She had the Brotherhood written all over her, but he was sure it would have disintegrated by now. The Brotherhood of the Blade had suffered greatly when the Saurians attacked and many of its members where captured and/or killed with in the first month. Duke figured it had been disbanded by now, but her presence proved him wrong. He smiled as he thought of his most successful apprentice, Shaddow had been something special, very talented thief, very talented. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft moan from below him. He looked down and watched as the teen lifted her hand and slowly rubbed her head before opening her eyes. 

"Tanya, our guest has awakened," yelled Duke, Tanya was soon over by the bed checking the young ducks vitals. "How ya feel kid?"

"Like everything I've known decided to cheat their insurance and crash on top of me," she said quietly as she hugged her legs to her chest resting her chin on her knees. She looked up at Duke her eyes clouded with sleep and confusion making him wince slightly. "What happened, where am I?" Duke sighed and shook his head; this wasn't going to be easy. Before he could answer Wildwing came up behind him and began to speak.

"I'm glad you're awake, there are some things that need to be explained and I think we'd all be more comfortable in the rec. room," he said as he began to head towards the elevator. Duke watched him before turning and watching as Dive helped the teen to her feet and help her walk. Duke followed the two teens with Tanya close behind glad to be getting some questions answered.

~~*~~*~~*~~

She looked at all their faces as she told them about what had been happening on Puckworld. Some where smiling others where still confused of what they felt. 

"Well with only a few Saurians left the Government decided that assassinating them would be the best choice. That's what I was doing when I was sucked up," explained Space as she fingered the mug of coffee in her hand. 

"You're a member of the Brotherhood of the Blade." It wasn't really a question more like a statement. Space looked up at Duke and nodded.

"Technically I am a trainee not yet a full member," she said and watched the other's reactions to her statement. She noticed the red headed female duck, Mallory, had a disapproving glare on her face making Space shift her gaze quickly.

"Okay you're a trainee that still makes me wonder what the BOB is doing helping the Puckworldian Government?"

"Well that's quite simple, a Saurian killed one of our own so Oz had every able assassin, thief, and so forth assigned to a Saurian target, and kill them." Duke looked at her for a long while his face stoic but his body tense. "I've answered your questions now how about we switch roles, Where the HELL am I?"

"I'll answer that, You are on planet Earth a whole dimension and planet away from Puckworld," Wildwing watched the girl as he spoke and watched her face freeze into a state of shock. "We have no way of getting home without a Dimensional Gateway Generator." Space lowered her head and gaze taking a large gulp of her coffee. "The superior inhabitant of Earth are called humans, Phil is a human."

"That's not true Bro we haven't classified what Phil is yet," joked Nosedive as he took another sip of his SoBe (1). Space smiled a little and finish her coffee standing from her seat. She looked around the room and then sighed. 

"Well, what's it like being stranded on a strange planet I figure I had better get used to it," she smiled at the group and let out a little giggle. She was going to make the best of her situation and as she looked at all the new faces and one familiar one she smiled. 'I'm gonna be just fine!'
    
    ~~*~~*~~*~~

****

SVX: Well that is my character introduction. I hope you like it. If you are curious about who Sebastion and Shaddow are go visit, "Beyond the Blade" website. Well what do you think do you like her? There will be a whole series of stories with her adventures. Now to straighten some things out Space is not romantically involved with Nosedive, maybe someday she will be but I like that they are just friends, what do you think? Anyway that was her origin story for my Space Dimension II. Hope you enjoyed it!

(1) – SoBe is this totally awesome drink that helps improve your, karma, energy, life, so on and so forth. It is sooooo yummy my friends and I drink it like all the time! 


End file.
